Dragon Age: Reign of Chaos
by Ygerna
Summary: After 4 days of Corypheus being defeated by Inquisitor Victoria Trevelyan, another war has began with something magical. At the Winter Palace of their celebration of peace, a large quake erupted from Earth. Soon a flying fortress appeared with a magical force.
1. The Beginning of Chaos

"The Inquisitor in the name of Victoria Trevelyan, has saved us from the evil. The evil who wanted to destroy Orlais and Ferelden and wanted to become a god. Everyone, a great applause to the hero of Thedas, Herald of Andraste herself!" The Empress said her words as everyone clapped when The Inquisitor walked forward to Empress Celene in the ballroom of the Winter Palace. "Thank you Empress. It's been an honor to help people from this evil." Victoria said and bowed. "Now we must celebrate on this day! Feast and dance my friends, for now on there will be peace once again." The Empress said and everyone cheered as music started to play.

Commander Cullen, Leliana and Josephine approached me. "We can not believe we are victorious! The evil is finally gone." Cullen said. "Corypheus could have been a god if you weren't there Inquisitor. If he was a god, all of Thedas would be darkened."Josephine said. "I agree. Who knows what he will do." Leliana agreed. "Yes. I am glad that is over." I said to them. "But what about the mark? Will it forever be there?" Leliana questioned. "Well if it will be there forever, we still can close remaining rifts. So it's better if it remains forever. "Josephine answered. "We'll see. Maybe it does stay forever or it will fade away..." I said and looked at my hand where the mark is. "Let's hope it does stay. Anyways, we should celebrate this while we still can." Cullen said and walked away. "Cullen is right. If you need us just come by." Leliana said and walked away with Josephine. I walked towards the balcony and watched the great view over the landscape. "Not going to celebrate this fine night?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Oh I am just taking a nice fresh air Morrigan." I said. I saw Morrigan standing next to me. "Oh I see. Say, what do you feel about defeating Corypheus and his army?" Morrigan questioned. "Happy. Why?" I asked curiously. "Oh I am just curious." Morrigan chuckled. "Very well..." I said and stared at the view silently. "Wait... Do you feel the slightly quakes from the earth?" Morrigan questioned, and suddenly my mark started to glow. "Huh?" I was shocked to see my mark glowing brightly. Soon the sky was turning a shade of green as the earthquakes became bigger. Nobles and people in the Winter Palace were screaming as the ground shook violently. "EVERYONE EVACUATE THIS BUILDING!" Commander Cullen yelled as guards helped Empress Celene out. Leliana ran towards me and Morrigan. "COME ON WE MUSTN'T STAY HERE ANY LONGER!" Leliana yelled, but soon I saw the mark on my hand spreading again. A loud air horn was sound in the distance as suddenly a huge island was lifted up in the distance far away from behind the mountains. A fortress standing on the flying island, with a green barrier around it. Morrigan was surprised as everyone else was. The quakes were of the piece of land being ripped from the earth!


	2. Old Gods and their Magisters

Commander Cullen came back after the people and the Empress was out of the building."What in the Maker is that!?"Cullen was shocked about the flying fortress in the air. "I don't know, but it seems it isn't over yet."I answered him. "I wonder what magic could've done that. Never have I ever seen such thing."Morrigan asked curiously. "We'll discuss this when we are back at Skyhold."I said to them and Cullen agreed. We ran out of the now empty Winter Palace. "Inquisitor, tell me, is this a another threat!?"Empress Celene asked worriedly. "I am afraid so. I will send some of my guards to protect this Palace. We can't have you almost killed like last time." I said to her. "Thank you Inquisitor. We are all grateful of heroic actions." Celene said and walked back inside with the people. We decided to go to Skyhold to discuss about this new threat. After a few hours we returned to Skyhold at the war table."So what do we do? We have no information about the flying fortress or who is behind it." Josephine said. "Could it be work of Corypheus? Might there been a chance he isn't defeated and probably took over a body of a Grey Warden?" Leliana asked. "Corypheus can't take over bodies without his dragon. The Inquisitor killed the dragon, so it's impossible." Cullen answered. The door of the war room opened and Cassandra walked in. "We need information about this fortress as soon as possible. If we wait longer and longer, lives will be lost and who knows will be the Empress herself."Cassandra said standing at the war table. "We can ask people of Tevinter. It seems the flying fortress comes from Tevinter itself." Josephine said. "Alright I will go to Tevinter and ask people there about the magic of the flying fortress." I said to them. After a few days I arrived at the main city of Tevinter, Minrathous. It looked like a paradise in a desert. You could see a temple on a hill far away, overlooking the city. Many people live here. "Tevinter is in danger! Will there be another blight!?" A woman informed the news. The flying fortress was not far away from the capital city. I walked past a nicely decorated tent, when suddenly a female Qunari walked out of it. "Herald! Wait!" she said and ran towards me. "What is it?"I asked. "I heard you wanted to know about that flying fortress. After the defeat of one of the Magister Sidereal's, this fortress came. We know that there is seven Magister Sidereal's, so it could be one of the other five left." The woman explained. "Interesting... And who are the remaining Sidereal's?"i asked her. "OldTevinter people worship 7 Old Gods. I don't know their true names, but I do know the names of the Old Gods. Dumat, Zazikel, Toth, Andoral, Urthemiel, Razikale and Lusacan. I don't know what the meanings are of these Gods though." She thought for a moment. "So each Old God has a Magister... I need to know which ones are still alive. I need their information and names."I thought. "We'll figure it out when I am back at Skyhold."I said to her and she nodded. "Wait Inquisitor, can I perhaps come with you? It's very boring out here so I would love to go on a adventure."She asked me and I agreed that she may join."I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Asice Venaan."Asice introduced. "Nice to meet you Asice."I greeted her and she smiled. After a while we went back to Skyhold to get more information about the Magisters.


	3. Dragon Sighting

After we returned to Skyhold, I gave my advisors the new information about the Magisters. "So it could be that the person who caused the flying fortress in the sky, could be a Magister Sidereal?" Josephine asked. "Yes, it could be. There are 6 Magisters left of Sidereal." Asice said. "But how do we know it is one of the Magisters?" Cullen asked. "No one has such power to lift a landscape up in the air. The only ones who can must be an ancient wise person, so it can be an Archdemon or an ancient old Magister from Tevinter." Asice explained. "But if there is a Archdemon awakened, we would see darkspawn and Grey Wardens would sense them..." Leliana said. "A magister it is then." Asice said. "Great. Now we know what we are dealing with." Cullen sighed. "How can we ever get up the flying fortress and even destroy the magical barrier?" I asked them. "That, we don't know..." Asice said. "Oh! I know a way to get on top of the fortress! How about a dragon? I mean, you have tamed one before didn't you?" Josephine asked. "Yeah but the Mythal's dragon could only be summoned one time." I explained. "Well that sucks. It seems we need a dragon and a way to destroy the barrier." Cullen said. "We'll find one don't worry. Any reports?" I asked. "A few villagers said they saw a dragon flying over the village at night. Some didn't believe that story. The Village is called Honnleath. Honnleath is South West of Ferelden. Ask for any information about the dragon sighting." Leliana explained. "Alright we'll be going there. I will be back after I have any information." I said to them and they nodded. "And be careful. You never know what comes at you." Cullen said and Asice and I left Skyhold to go to Honnleath. After many hours, we arrived. Honnleath looks like a very peaceful village near a river. A wooden barrier was around the village to protect it. At the entrance there were two guards standing. "Welcome to Honnleath!" One guard said when he saw us. "Thank you." I said to them and I walked in the village with Asice. "Well this little village is well protected. There are many guards patrolling." Asice said while looking around. I agreed with her and we both walked to two young ladies talking to eachother. "Have you heard? People said there is a flying fortress somewhere in Tevinter!" The young lady with a blue dress said to the other. "Probably some made up story. Tevinter doesn't even exist!" The other laughed. "Yes! I guess it isn't Tevinter... But the Vinter!" they both laughed. "Excuse me ladies, but have you seen any dragon?" I asked them and they both laughed. "You are very funny! Dragons are everywhere!" They said laughing and I sighed. "Two idiots it seems." Asice whispered to me. "Yes indeed. Let's find another villager." I said to her and we walked away from the two ladies. Suddenly we heard a voice. "Hey you two! Over here!" A muscular man called for us. We walked towards the man who was probably a smith. "I see you are looking for information about a dragon? Well, you've come to the right person. Last night I was wrapping things up. You know, bringing every smithing things inside. Once I was almost done, a creature with huge wings flew across the village. The last thing I know that it had red eyes! It was heading to the north. Luckily that dragon didn't burn the village down." he told us and crossed his arms. "North you say? How did the dragon look like? Was it a archdemon?" I asked him. "I couldn't see what it looked like. Only thing I saw was his eyes." he said. "A archdemon always brings it's Darkspawn army..." Aside said to us. "There was no Darkspawn to be seen." The man said. "Then there is indeed no Archdemon." I said to them. "I wonder who or what it could be..." The man wondered. "We shall head back to Skyhold and search who could done that or what." I said to him. "That would be nice. And I have a favor to ask. I missed my son for days. He said he would be playing in the woods, but he hasn't come back. Could you please find my son? He can't be gone far since the woods are close." He asked. "No problem at all. We'll find your son and return him to you." I accepted. "Thank you very much! If you do find him, you can have a discount of what I have in store." He smiled. "Oh lovely! Soon we will get free weapons and armor." Aside said happily. "I don't think he will do that Asice." I said to her and we both went to the forest to find the smith's son. We walked around the misty forest and we felt like we were being watched, like eyes looking at us behind the trees. Even scary is that the trees looked more dead when we walked further into the forest. "Look! Shadowy things are surrounding a boy!" Asice pointed to them, but the shadow creatures heard Alice and turned towards us growling. "Whoops..." Asice apologized towards me for speaking loud.

The shadow creatures looked like werewolves. I draw out my swords as the creatures started to sprint towards us. Asice readied her staff and used fire magic to explode on them. The shadow werewolves soon disappeared. "Well... That was easy." I said and went to the boy. "You are not going to hurt me are you?" The boy asked shaking. "No we are going to bring you back dad!" Asice said happily and the boy ran to her. "I want to see dad again!" The boy said. "Alright let's go." I said to them and we went back to the village. The boy immediately ran towards his father and hugged him. "My son! Thank you very much Inquisitor! I am forever in your debt!" The man said happily and hugged his son back. "It was no problem." I said to him and he smiled. After many hours we returned to Skyhold to give the advisors the news about the dragon...


End file.
